The 100 Episodes of Phineas and Ferb
The 100 Episodes of Phineas and Ferb is a DVD full of 100 episodes (22-minute order) from seasons 1-3. List This is the whole list of the episodes on DVD. On Disc 10, it includes a Season 4 episode called "Fly On The Wall" Disc 1 *Rollercoaster *Candace Loses Her Head *The Fast and the Phineas *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror! *The Magnificent Few *S'Winter *Are You My Mummy? *Flop Starz *Raging Bully *Lights, Candace, Action *Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face! *Tree to Get Ready *It's About Time! *Jerk de Soleil *Toy to the World *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *A Hard Day's Knight *I, Brobot Disc 2 *Mom's Birthday *Journey to the Center of Candace *Run Away Runaway *I Scream, You Scream *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *The Ballad of Badbeard *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Ready for the Bettys *The Flying Fishmonger *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted *Greece Lightning *Leave the Busting to Us *Crack That Whip *The Best Lazy Day Eve *Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C. *Voyage to the Bottom of Buford *Put That Putter Away *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? Disc 3 *Traffic Cam Caper *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein *Oil on Candace *Unfair Science Fair *Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) *Out to Launch *Got Game? *Comet Kermillian *Out of Toon *Hail Doofania! *The Lake Nose Monster *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Attack of the 50 Foot Sister *Backyard Aquarium *Day of the Living Gelatin *Elementry My Dear Stacy Disc 4 *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Perry Lays an Egg *Gaming the System *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *Swiss Family Phineas *Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *Hide and Seek *That Sinking Feeling *The Baljeatles *Vanessassary Roughness Disc 5 *No More Bunny Buisness *Spa Day *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up Candace *Fireside Girl Jamboree *The Bully Code *Finding Mary McGuffin *What Do It Do? *Atlantis *Picture This *Nerdy Dancin' *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Suddenly Suzy *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation *Undercover Carl *Hip Hip Parade *Just Passing Through *Candace's Big Day Disc 6 *Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers *Ain't No Kiddie Ride *Wizard of Odd *The Beak *Not Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb-Busters *The Lizard Whisperer *Robot Rodeo *The Secret of Success *The Doof Side of the Moon *She's the Mayor *The Lemonade Stand *We Call it Maze *Ladies and Gentlemen: Meet Max Modem! *Nerds of a Feather *Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part I *Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part II Disc 7 *Split Personality *Brain Drain *Make Play *Candace Gets Busted *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! *Rollercoaster: The Musical! *Run, Candace, Run *Last Train to Bustville *The Great Indoors *Canderemy *The Belly of the Beast *Moon Farm *Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! *Ask a Foolish Question *Misperceived Monotreme Disc 8 *Candace Disconnected *Magic Carpet Ride *Bad Hair Day *Meatloaf Surprise *Tri-Stone Area *Doof Dynasty *Phineas and Ferb Interrupted *A Real Boy *Mommy Can You Hear Me? *Road Trip *Skiddley Whiffers *Tour de Ferb *My Fair Goalie *Perry The Actorpus *Bullseye! *That's the Spirit *The Curse of Candace *Escape from Phineas Tower *The Remains of the Platypus Disc 9 *Ferb Latin *Lotsa Latkes *A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas *What A Croc! *Ferb TV *Mom's in the House *Minor Monogram *Excaliferb *Monster from the Id *Gi-Ants *Agent Doof *Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon *Delivery of Destiny *Let's Bounce *Quietest Day Ever *Bully Bromance Breakup *The Doonkelberry Imperative *Buford Confidential *Sleepwalk Surprise Disc 10 *Sci-Fi Pie Fly *Meapless in Seattle *The Mom Attractor *Cranius Maximus *Sipping with the Enemy *Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets *Doofapus *Norm Unleashed *When Worlds Collide *Road to Danville *Where's Perry? *Where's Perry? (Part Two) *Blackout *What'd I Miss? *This is Your Backstory *Fly on the Wall Category:Fanon Works Category:DVD